life moves on
by nickstokesgirl102
Summary: Tyler is now a year old. what will Nick experience in fatherhood?
1. Chapter 1

Life Moves On

It was seven months later. Tyler was now a happy and healthy thirteen month old. He could walk and talk. He was a daddy's boy. Lily would still watch him while Nick worked.

During the day Nick played with Tyler and kept up with him. Tyler was very energetic and didn't stay still for long. Nick loved having Tyler around. He loved Tyler and he'd do anything for him.

Nick spoiled Tyler. If he was at the store and saw a toy he though Tyler would like, he'd buy it for him. So Tyler had a very large collection of toys.

For Tyler's birthday everyone from the team, Nick's parents, and Nick's brother were there. Adjusting to life with a one year old wasn't easy for Nick. He had to baby proof a lot. Baby gates were all over the house, the coffee table had rubber corners on it to protect Tyler, the cupboards had locks on them, and of course Nick's spare gun was in a lock box in his closet.

Sleep was a privilege for Nick now. When he got to Catherine's house to pick Tyler up, Tyler was wide awake. When they got home Tyler was running around the house and playing. But Nick didn't mind. He wouldn't trade his life for anything.

Nick was considering moving. He thought it would be best. He could get a bigger house. A place that more room for Tyler to run around, a place with a backyard.

But for now, he was happy where he was.

Note: here's the first chapter of the sequel. Chapters will get longer, especially now that school is out for the summer. Thanks to everyone who read my first story and for the support and reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Moves On

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except Tyler). Everything else belongs to it's

original owners.

Nick was at home with Tyler. They were playing with Tyler's blocks. When the tower got up so high, Tyler would knock it over and laugh hysterically. Then they would start another tower. Tyler soon grew bored and abandoned the blocks.

"Come over here and pick up the blocks buddy" Nick said.

Tyler just started at him and toddled over to the toy box. He pulled out his fire truck. Nick laughed and cleaned up the blocks. He put them in their place.

He decided to get Tyler out of the house.

"Let's go to the park buddy" Nick said.

Tyler smiled and ran over to him. Nick lifted him up. He went upstairs to Tyler's room. He changed Tyler's diaper. Then he grabbed a baseball hat and put it on Tyler's head. Then he lifted him up and carried him downstairs.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed some bread just in case there were ducks in the pond. Tyler loved seeing the ducks.

He put Tyler's shoes on and then put his own shoes on. He grabbed his keys and went out to the Tahoe. He buckled Tyler into his car seat. Then he got in and headed to the park.

When they got to the park Nick got Tyler from his car seat and carried him to the playground. This was the best park to go to this time of day because there was barely anyone there. Other parks were crowded and Tyler was unable to do anything because of all the kids running around.

"Wanna go down the slide?" Nick asked.

Tyler nodded. Nick set him down.

"Ok, climb up there" he said.

He went to the bottom of the slide to wait. Tyler got up there and sat down. He pushed himself down the slide. Nick caught him when he got to the bottom. He tickled Tyler's sides, causing Tyler to laugh.

"Let's go see if we find the ducks" Nick said.

He carried Tyler to the pond and saw the ducks swimming in the pond.

"Quack" Tyler said excitedly.

"Yeah. Let's give them some bread" Nick said. He crouched down and pulled the bread of his back pocket. He broke a small piece off and gave it to Tyler. He helped him throw it. Tyler laughed as the ducks scrambled to get the bread.

"Moe" Tyler said.

Nick gave him more bread and helped him throw it. Tyler laughed as two ducks fought over the bread. They threw the bread until they were out.

"Ok, let's go back and swing" Nick said as he lifted Tyler up.

"Bye-bye" Tyler said to the ducks.

Nick smiled. Life couldn't possibly get any better.

Note: there's chapter 2. I could use some help writing some of the chapters. If anyone is interested in helping let me know in PM or in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Life Moves On

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except Tyler). Everything else belongs to it's original owners.

Nick was laying in bed asleep. He was getting some sleep before he had to be to work in an hour. His cell phone woke him from his sleep.

He grabbed hi cell phone off the nightstand.

"Stokes" he mumbled sleepily.

"Nick, it's Catherine. My mom can't watch Tyler tonight. Lindsay's sick and I don't him to get sick" Catherine said.

"Ok that's fine. I'll just bring him into work" Nick said.

"Ok Nicky. I'll see you soon" Catherine said.

Nick hung up. He'd been wanting to take Tyler to work. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower. Then he went to Tyler's room and got Tyler up.

"Wanna go to work with dada buddy?" he asked.

Tyler nodded his head.

Nick changed his diaper and his clothes. Then he carried him downstairs and put him in his highchair. He gave him something small to eat while he packed the diaper bag.

Then he put Tyler's shoes on him. He grabbed his keys and went out to the Tahoe. He buckled Tyler into his car seat and then he got in and started driving.

When he got to the lab he went inside to the locker room. Warrick was in there.

"Hey Nick. Hey Tyler" Warrick said.

"Hey" Nick said as he set Tyler on the bench.

"Why'd you bring him in?" Warrick asked.

"Lindsay's sick" Nick said.

He opened his locker and grabbed his ID badge. He hooked it to his belt. He saw Warrick lift Tyler up.

"Hey buddy. You're wide awake" Warrick said.

"He went to bed at seven. He was tired from all the fun he had at the park earlier" Nick said.

"What'd you do at the park?" Warrick asked.

"Quack" Tyler said.

Warrick laughed.

"Did he just call me a duck?" he asked.

"No he means he fed the ducks at the pond" Nick said with a laugh.

"That's cool buddy. Did you and daddy watch the game earlier. My 49'ers beat the Cowboys" Warrick said.

"Not by much" Nick said.

"They still won. Our team beat daddy's team Tyler" Warrick said.

"Stop trying to brainwash my son. He's a Cowboy's fan" Nick said as he slid his gun into his holster.

He took Tyler from Warrick.

"So that 49'ers hat I bought him is out of the question?" Warrick asked.

Nick shot him a playful glare.

"I'm just playing. I got him a Cowboy's hat. I know you've been looking for one and I saw this today" Warrick said as he took a Dallas Cowboy's hat out of his locker and handed it to Nick.

"Thanks Warrick. This is cool" Nick said.

"Hey, if he's a Cowboy's fan he's gotta show it right?" Warrick asked as he placed the hat on Tyler's head.

"You got it" Nick said.

They went to the break room where Catherine, Sara, and Greg were drinking coffee. Nick set Tyler in a chair and went to himself some coffee.

"Hi cutie" Sara said to Tyler smiled and waved at her.

"Can he my name yet?" Greg asked.

"He's getting there. Right now it sounds like gag" Nick said.

Sara laughed.

"He calls you ra" Nick said.

"What about me?" Catherine asked.

"He says cat. He calls Warrick ick" Nick said.

Grissom walked in.

"Ok assignments. Nick, me and you have a homicide off the strip. Warrick, Catherine, and Sara, you have a double homicide" Grissom said as he handed them the assignment slip.

"Greg, can you watch Tyler?" Nick asked.

"Of course" Greg said as he took Tyler.

"No punk rock" Nick said as he handed the diaper bag to Greg.

"Come on Tyler, I'll introduce you to DNA" Greg said as he walked out.

Everyone headed to their crime scenes.

Note: there's the third chapter. In the next chapter we'll see Greg and Tyler in the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Life Moves On

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except Tyler). Everything belong to it's original owners.

Greg was in the lab with Tyler. He was showing him everything.

"Ok you little scientist, let's run some samples" Greg said as he sat down in his chair.

He put gloves on. Then he grabbed some gloves and put them on Tyler's hands. They were huge on him, but it looked cute. He turned his radio on. "I know your daddy said no punk rock, but I won't tell him if you won't" Greg said.

He started running samples. Tyler sat on his lap and watched intently. The trace tech, David Hodges walked in.

"Sanders! Turn the music down! I can't focus on my work with all this noise" he said.

"Well, I need noise to work. Maybe you should buy ear plugs" Greg said.

"You can't have a kid in here" Hodges said.

"There's no rules that say I can't" Greg said.

"He could contaminate the evidence" Hodges said.

"He won't. I've got him under control. Just leave him alone" Greg said.

"I'm gonna tell Grissom" Hodges said.

"Grissom knows. But you can take it up with the little guy's father" Greg said.

"Fine. Who's his father?" Hodges asked.

"Nick Stokes" Greg said.

Hodges and Nick didn't get along at all. Greg had the impression that Hodges was afraid of Nick.

"Well, I'll be talking to Stokes about finding a babysitter. Kids don't belong in the lab" Hodges said.

"This is my lab and I say he can be in here. Now leave my 'nephew' alone and get out of my lab" Greg said. Hodges stormed out.

"That's David Hodges. He's pretty mean. The dayshift supervisor, Eckile, is mean to. It's best to stay away from them" Greg said.

"I thought I said no punk rock" he heard a voice say.

He turned around in his chair and saw standing in the doorway.

"I uh…was gonna change it" Greg said as he turned the radio off.

"Sure ok" Nick said.

"Dada" Tyler said holding his arms out.

"Hi buddy. Are you having fun with uncle Greg?" Nick asked as he lifted Tyler up.

"I'm teaching him everything I know" Greg said.

"Cool. Run these samples for us please" Nick said.

"Sure. By the way, Hodges is upset because Tyler's in here. He said that kids don't belong in the lab" Greg said.

"Well, he'll just have to deal with it. If he doesn't like, too bad" Nick said as he glared across the hall into the trace lab.

Hodges saw Nick glaring and buried himself into his work.

Nick started to walk.

"I need my helper back" Greg said.

Nick laughed.

"All right. But no more punk rock. I mean it this time" Nick said.

"Ok" Greg said.

Nick kissed Tyler's head and handed him to Greg.

"Bye-bye" Tyler said.

"Bye-bye buddy. I'll come see you later" Nick said.

He walked out of the lab. He was glad that he had that he had great friends that loved his son.

Note: there's chapter 4. Next chapter should be up later tonight


	5. Chapter 5

Life Moves On

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except Tyler). Everything else belongs to it's original owners.

Nick walked into the house with a sleeping Tyler in his arms. He pulled Tyler's shoes off and went to the living room. He laid Tyler down on the couch. He covered him with a blanket.

Tyler had a fun time with Greg. Nick decided that he could take him to work more often.

Catherine had invited everyone to her house for a cook out. Lindsay would be leaving to go with Eddie, so she wasn't going to get anyone sick.

Nick hoped to get a nap in before they left for Catherine's. He also hoped that Tyler would sleep for a decent amount of time. Nick went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water. Then he went back to the living room and sat down in the recliner chair.

He reclined the chair and laid back. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He woke up when he heard Tyler. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Tyler playing with his trucks.

"Hey buddy" Nick said.

"Dada!" Tyler yelled.

He got up and ran over to the chair. He climbed onto Nick's lap.

Nick looked at his watch. It was ten-thirty. He'd slept for about three hours. The cook out at Catherine's started at twelve-thirty. Nick had to run to the store and get some stuff for Tyler.

"Ok buddy, let's get ready to go" Nick said. He went to the kitchen and put apple juice in a bottle. He put it in the diaper bag. He changed Tyler's diaper and his clothes. Then Nick changed his own clothes. They finally headed out.

Nick drove to the toy store. He knew they had plenty of stuff for the pool. Once he got there he went inside and got a cart. He put Tyler in the child seat and started to look around. He found baby floats for the pool. He picked one that was in the shape of a fire engine.

Then he got sunscreen. He looked for different toys. He found a boat that would float around the pool, a small rubber football, and a few rubber floating toys.

They still had time to look around so Nick went to the section that had play sets for the backyard. He found a jungle climber that had two slides, a rock climbing wall, and an tunnel underneath. Nick decided to get it. He was planning on moving soon so he thought it would be cool for the future house. He looked around for things that would be cool in a backyard.

He found an inflatable bounce house. He grabbed it and put it in the cart. In the back of his mind he knew he should probably stop buying stuff but he didn't care about spoiling Tyler.

He got an inflatable pool with a slide, a water table, a sand box, sand, sand toys, and a tent city. He thought he was done when he saw a battery operated police car. Tyler would be able to drive it around the yard. He decided to get it. He got the batteries for it.

"Ok buddy, let's get out of here before daddy spends thousands of dollars" Nick said.

Of course, he couldn't think of any better way to spend his money. He went up front and paid for everything. Then headed out to the car.

Note: there's chapter 5. I thought I'd show an example of how Nick spoils Tyler. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Life Moves On

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except Tyler). Everything else belongs to it's original owners.

Nick arrived at Catherine's later than he planned because he had forgotten to get swimming trunks and a swim diaper for Tyler.

When he pulled into the drive way, he saw that everyone else was already there. He got Tyler and the bag of everything from the back seat. Then he went to the back of Catherine's house.

"Hey Nick, we were starting to think you weren't coming" Catherine said.

"I had to get some stuff for Tyler" Nick said as he sat down.

"Hi cutie. Are you gonna go swimming?" Catherine asked Tyler.

Tyler nodded excitedly.

"You can change him in my room Nick" Catherine said.

"All right. Thanks" Nick said.

He got up and carried Tyler inside. He returned five minutes later. Tyler was wearing swim trunks with various Sesame Street characters on them.

"Can you hold him for me Warrick?" Nick asked.

"Sure" Warrick said as he took Tyler from Nick.

Nick blew up the baby float and tossed it into the water.

"Ok, I gotta put sunscreen on him" he said as he took Tyler back.

He sat down in a chair and put screen on Tyler's shoulders, back, arms, and face.

"Ok buddy, let's get in the water" he said.

Everyone else was making their way into the pool. Nick went over and put Tyler in the baby float. He pulled his shirt off and got into the pool. Tyler splashed the water a little.

"Looks like he's having fun already" Greg said.

"Yeah. I figured he'd like this. He loves taking baths" Nick said.

Nick got out and got the boat he'd bought. He turned it on and put it in the pool. The boat sped around the pool. Tyler thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

After awhile everyone got out of the pool to eat.

Note: there's the sixth chapter. Seventh chapter should be up tomorrow


	7. Chapter 7

Life Moves On

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except Tyler). Everything else belongs to it's original owners.

Nick and Tyler had just gotten home. They'd had a good time at Catherine's house. Tyler loved being in the pool. When Nick took him out so they could leave, Tyler had thrown a fit.

Nick knew that part of the reason was because he was tired. So now Nick was getting Tyler ready for bed. He was trying to put pajamas on him but Tyler was squirming too much.

"Come on buddy. Dada's trying to get you ready for bed" Nick said.

He finally got Tyler's pajamas on.

He got a book from the bookshelf and sat down in the rocking chair. He started reading the story. Usually Tyler would fall asleep during the story but this time he didn't.

Nick decided to put Tyler in his room for the night. He was glad he had shift off because he sensed that he wasn't going to get a lot of sleep.

He stood up and went over to the crib. He got Tyler's teddy bear, that Tyler refused to sleep without, and went to his room. He set Tyler on the bed and covered him up.

He got ready for bed and laid down. Tyler seemed better now. Nick waited for him to fall asleep. Then he went to sleep himself.

When Nick woke up again it was nine-thirty. He looked to check on Tyler and saw that he was gone.

He got out of bed and rushed from the room. He checked the bathroom and Tyler's room but couldn't find Tyler.

"Tyler, come to dada!" Nick yelled.

He went downstairs and looked in the kitchen, dining room, and the living room. He finally saw Tyler sitting on the floor playing with his blocks.

Nick went over to him and scooped him up. He held him tightly.

"You almost gave dada a heart attack buddy" Nick said.

He'd never been more scared in his life. He knew there was no way Tyler could've gotten outside. But he was scared that someone had somehow broken and kidnapped Tyler, or that Tyler had fallen down the stairs and hurt himself.

Nick mentally cursed himself. He should've put the baby gate up.

Once Nick had calmed down he went to the kitchen and set Tyler on the counter. He started making breakfast.

Once everything was ready Nick put Tyler in his highchair and gave him his food. Tyler started eating.

Nick got his own plate and sat at the table. He decided to look at the paper for houses and maybe go look at some, depending on Tyler's mood.

Once he was done, he cleaned the kitchen, and went to get the paper. He saw good looking houses.

He called and set up a couple viewings. Then he and Tyler headed out.

Note: there's the seventh chapter. Next chapter might be today or tomorrow


	8. Chapter 8

Life Moves On

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except Tyler). Everything else belongs to it's original owners.

Nick was looking at a house. The real estate agent was walking him through.

"The owner really wants to sell it. He said he'll take any reasonable price for it" the real estate agent said.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. He's moving out of state with his wife and daughter. Is it just you and your son?" the agent asked.

"Yeah. This living room is bigger than my living room and dining room put together" Nick said.

"You haven't even seen the upstairs yet" the agent said.

She led them upstairs and showed them the bedrooms. The master bedroom, led to a master bathroom. The other two rooms were both bigger than Tyler's room.

The guest bathroom wasn't bad size either.

"Can I see the backyard?" Nick asked.

"Of course. Follow me" the agent said.

They went downstairs and walked down a back hallway to a door. The backyard was really big. Definitely good for everything Nick had just bought. It would be good to go outside and play with Tyler.

"There is also a side room, which I'm sure you noticed as we passed it, a garage, and a huge pantry" the agent said.

Nick liked the size of the house. It was better than the house he was in now.

"I wanna make an offer on it" Nick said.

"Ok. Let's go to my office" the agent said.

They were at the office within fifteen minutes. Nick made his offer and they wrote up the paper work.

"Ok, we'll be in touch" the agent said.

"Thank you" Nick said.

He left the office. He decided to stop and get lunch. Tyler had been really good while they looked at houses.

After they ate Nick headed home. When they got home Tyler was sound asleep. Nick laid him on the couch.

He picked up the toys on the floor, started a load of wash, and started to fold the clean laundry.

He really hoped they could get the new house. It was bigger than this one. It was also closer to the lab.

He liked the side room in the downstairs hallway. He could turn that into a playroom for Tyler.

The backyard was great too.

When Nick finished folding the laundry, he took care of everything.

Then he sat down in the recliner chair in hopes of getting some sleep before Tyler woke up.

Note: there's the eighth chapter. Next chapter might be up tonight, depends on if it stops storming or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Life Moves On

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except Tyler). Everything else belongs to it's original owners.

After four days of waiting Nick got a call from the real estate agent.

"Mr. Stokes, I need you to come to my office right away" she said.

"Of course. I'll be right there" Nick said.

He hung up and sighed. The tone of the agents voice wasn't too promising.

"Ok buddy, let's go see if we got the house" Nick said.

"No" Tyler said.

"Yes" Nick said as he lifted Tyler up.

Tyler wasn't happy that his playtime was interrupted and he let Nick know it.

"Car" he cried.

"You can play with it when we get back" Nick said as he walked out of the house.

He opened the backdoor of the Tahoe and buckled Tyler into his car seat. He gave him a toy and shut the door. He got into the driver's seat and started the Tahoe. He started driving.

When he got the office he met with the agent.

"Do you still want the house?" the agent asked.

"Yeah" Nick said.

The real estate agent tossed him the keys.

"It's yours. The seller accepted your offer. You can start moving in next week" the agent said.

"Thank you" Nick said as he shook her hand.

"Your welcome Mr. Stokes. Do you need help selling your house?" the agent asked.

"That would be great" Nick said.

"Ok, I'll get everything sorted out" the agent said.

Nick thanked her again and headed home. Tyler was happy to be home as he ran over to his toy box and pulled his toys out.

Nick laughed and sat on the floor.

"Let's build a tower buddy" he said.

He and Tyler built a block tower. When Tyler was satisfied with it he knocked it over.

"Let's start again" Nick said.

They started another tower. The phone started to ring.

"You keep building buddy. I'm gonna go answer the phone" Nick said.

He got up and grabbed his cell phone.

"Stokes" he said.

"Hi Nick" Jillian said.

"Hi mom. How is everything?" Nick asked.

"Good. How're you and Tyler doing?" Jillian asked.

"Great. We're gonna be moving soon. I found a bigger house and I made an offer. I just got notice that it's mine" Nick said.

"That's great Nick. How much bigger is it?" Jillian asked.

"The living room is bigger than this living room and dining room put together. The master bedroom is bigger and the guest bedroom are big. There's a big backyard and an extra room that I'm gonna turn into a playroom" Nick said.

"That sounds great for you and Tyler. Sounds good for a future wife too" Jillian said.

"Yeah. Anything going on there?" Nick asked.

"Not really. Same old, same old. You know nothing really big happens here. This isn't Vegas Nick" Jillian said.

Nick laughed.

"You're right mom" he said.

"Dada, pay" Tyler said.

"Hold on bud. I gotta go mom" Nick said.

"Ok Nick. I love you" Jillian said.

"Love you too mom" Nick said.

He hung up and went over to Tyler.

"Where'd the blocks go buddy?" he asked.

Tyler held up his fire truck.

"Oh, we're gonna play with the fire truck?" Nick asked.

Tyler nodded. He pushed the fire truck across the floor. It crashed into the wall, causing the sirens to go off. Tyler laughed and ran after the fire truck.

He grabbed it and pushed it back to Nick.

"Good job buddy. I'm gonna push it back to you" Nick said.

He pushed it back to Tyler. Tyler stopped the fire truck when it got to him. It looked like he was gonna push it back but then he ran to the kitchen.

Nick followed him.

"You hungry buddy?" Nick asked.

Tyler nodded.

"Ok. Dada's gonna make lunch. You can play in here" Nick said. He got a few bowls and stuff out for Tyler to play with while he made lunch.

Once Tyler was satisfied, Nick started making their lunch.

Note: there's the ninth chapter. Next chapter will be the move


	10. Chapter 10

Life Moves On

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except Tyler). Everything else belongs to it's original owners.

One week later:

Nick was starting to pack things up. The new house was now ready for him to move into. He already had a few things packed. Tomorrow Greg, Warrick, and Grissom were going to help move stuff into the new house. Tyler was going to go to Catherine's house.

Nick was packing everything in his room. He was putting clothes in boxes. Tyler was sitting on his bed playing with toys and watching Nick intently.

"You wanna help dada buddy?" Nick asked.

"No" Tyler said.

Nick laughed.

"It's gonna be fun getting you to do chores when you're older" he said.

He put a pile of clothes in the box. The box was full so he closed it and taped it shut. He wrote 'Nick's room' on the box and pushed it off to the side.

He started another box. After awhile he had boxes filled with clothes. Then he started packing other things. After he finished his room he went to Tyler's room with a bunch of boxes. He sat Tyler in a corner and gave him his toys.

"You stay here while dada packs your stuff" he said.

He started packing Tyler's clothes. Once that was set he started taking things apart. He knew that he could have Tyler's room emptied by the end of the day. Tyler watched him intently, not really understanding what was going on.

When Nick got to the crib he took Tyler's teddy bear out of it. Tyler ran over to him and reached up for the bear.

"It's ok buddy. Your bear isn't going anywhere" Nick said as he gave him the bear.

Tyler held the bear tightly in his arms and went back to his spot.

Nick smiled. When he was little he had a blanket that he took everywhere and wouldn't sleep without. That was currently packed away in box. When Nick moved to Vegas, Jillian had given to him and told him to keep it.

He took the crib apart and set the pieces off to the side.

"Ok buddy. That's it for your room. Dada's gonna call uncle Gil and then we'll go eat" Nick said. He went over to Tyler and lifted him up.

He went downstairs to the living room and set Tyler on the couch. He grabbed his cell phone and called Grissom. Grissom answered after two rings.

"Grissom, it's Nick. I can't make it in. I gotta finish packing everything" Nick said.

"I figured you wouldn't come in Nick. I'll see you tomorrow" Grissom said.

Nick hung up and lifted Tyler off the couch. He headed out to the Tahoe. He got Tyler settled in and then he got in and headed out. He went to a diner to eat.

A waitress gave him a gave him a highchair for Tyler. She took his order and left the table.

Nick gave Tyler a few toy cars from the diaper bag. Tyler started playing with them. He made a game of knocking them off the table and having Nick pick them up.

The waitress brought their food and drinks. Nick cut up Tyler's hotdog and put the plate in front of him. Tyler started eating his dinner. Nick did as well.

After awhile the waitress walked over and gave Nick his check.

"Thank you" Nick said.

The waitress smiled at him and walked away. Nick pulled his wallet out and counted his money. He put it with the check.

He waited for the waitress to come back and take the money.

"Keep the change" Nick said as he stood up.

"Thank you. Have a nice day" the waitress said.

"You too" Nick said.

He lifted Tyler up and left the diner. He took Tyler to the park to play.

Tyler played in the sandbox with other kids while Nick sat on a bench just a few feet away.

He quickly scanned the park for anything suspicious. He always did this. This was usually a safe park, but Nick just wanted to be sure. He looked back at Tyler. He seemed to be getting along with the other kids.

Tyler smiled and waved at Nick.

"Hi dada" he called out.

Nick waved back at him. Tyler got up and ran over to him. Nick lifted him up and set him on his lap.

"You all done playing buddy?" Nick asked.

Tyler nodded.

"Ok. Let's go home" Nick said.

He stood up and went over to the Tahoe. He put Tyler in his car seat, got into the driver's seat, and headed home.

Note: there's the tenth chapter. In the next chapter they'll start moving into the new house.


	11. Chapter 11

Life Moves On

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except Tyler). Everything else belongs to it's original owners.

The next day Greg, Warrick, and Grissom came over to help Nick move. Nick had rented a moving truck. Tyler was at Catherine's for awhile.

"Everything's ready to go" Nick said.

"We can load all the big things and take them to the new house. Then we can come back and load the boxes" Warrick said.

"Sounds good" Nick said.

They loaded all of the big things into the moving truck. Then they took it all to the new house and put everything into the right rooms. Then they went back to Nick's house and loaded most of the boxes. When the truck was full they took everything to the new house.

"Where do Tyler's toys go Nick?" Warrick asked.

"All those boxes go to the room down the hall" Nick said.

Warrick took the box to the room down the hall.

"What's that room gonna be?" Warrick asked when he came back.

"Tyler's playroom. I'm going to toys r us soon and buying him all new toys and I'm gonna make that room all his" Nick said

"That's cool" Warrick said.

"So is your house sold yet Nick?" Greg asked.

"There's an interested buyer. I gotta wait to hear what the offer is. The agent should be calling today" Nick said.

When they were finished unloading all the boxes they took a break.

"This is a big house Nick" Grissom said.

"Yeah. It was the biggest out of all the houses I looked at" Nick said.

"It's nice. That playroom idea isn't bad either" Warrick said.

"Thanks. What really won me over is the backyard. Tyler loves playing outside and I bought a whole bunch of stuff for the backyard" Nick said.

"Tyler is the luckiest kid in the world to have a dad like you" Warrick said.

"Thanks Warrick. But I'm lucky to have him too. My life got better when he came into it. I was stuck in a rut. I would go to work, come home, go to bed, watch TV, and then start again. With Tyler it's something new everyday" Nick said.

"I bet" Grissom said.

"It's fun to watch him learn and play" Nick said.

"He's gonna be like me. Be a grade ahead" Greg said.

"He'll be a great csi one day" Grissom said.

"If that's what he wants to be. I'm not gonna force him to be a csi. He can be whatever he wants to be" Nick said.

His phone vibrated, signaling that he had a text. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was from Catherine. Tyler was getting grouchy and was asking for him.

Nick texted her back that they had one more load to bring to the new house and they'd be done.

"Ok guys. Let's finish up" he said.

They headed back to the old house and got the rest of the stuff. They took it all to the new house.

"Ok. Thanks guys. I'll see you at work tonight" Nick said.

Grissom, Warrick, and Greg left the house. Nick went to Catherine's house to get Tyler. Tyler ran to him the second he was in the door.

"Dada!" he yelled.

Nick lifted him up and rubbed his back.

"It's ok buddy. I'm here" he said.

Tyler cried into his neck. He started to calm down a little now that he had his daddy.

"Thanks for watching him Cath. I'll see you at work tonight" Nick said.

"No problem Nicky. See you later" Catherine said.

Nick went out to his Tahoe and buckled Tyler into his car seat.

"Dada" Tyler cried out as he reached for him.

"It's ok buddy. We're going home" Nick said.

He kissed Tyler's forehead and shut the door. He got into the driver's seat and headed home.

Note: next chapter will include the new house.


	12. Chapter 12

Life Moves On

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except Tyler). Everything else belongs to it's original owners.

Two weeks later:

They were all moved into the new house. The old house had been sold. Nick was now going to start on Tyler's playroom.

He'd painted the room blue. From what he read online, that was the best color for a boys playroom. Today he was going to 'Toys r us' to go shopping for things for Tyler.

He found a little tykes work bench with tools, a sports play set, a kitchen play set, a play land ball pit, a little tykes slide, a train table, three sets of building blocks, a bunch of new trucks and cars, a set of toy dinosaurs, a set of jungle animals, a set of farm animals, a doodle pro board, a golf set, a bowling set, a toy drum, a toy piano, a toy guitar, toddler puzzles, and toddler books.

He paid for everything and left the store. Then he went to another store and got storage bins, a bookshelf, bean bag chairs, big foam puzzle pieces to put on the floor, signs that had numbers on them, and signs that had the alphabet on them.

He was going to make the playroom perfect for Tyler. He paid for everything and headed out. He got Tyler from Catherine's house and went home. He started on the playroom right away. Tyler sat on the floor and watched him.

Nick put the number and alphabet signs up on the walls. Then he put the big foam puzzle pieces on the floor. They covered the whole area of the room. He put the storage bins out and labeled them. Even though Tyler couldn't read now, he'd be able too as he got older. It would help him get his toys organized.

Next Nick put all the toys in all the right bins. He put the bean bag chairs in a corner. He put the bookshelf near them and put all the books on it. He saw Tyler starting to look at all the toys in the bins.

Nick set up the train table and put it in another corner. He put the play land ball pit and slide in another corner. He put tool bench and the kitchen set in a separate corner. Then he was done.

"There you go buddy. Your playroom is all set" Nick said.

Tyler ran around the room looking at all the new toys.

"What do you think buddy? Did dada do a good job?" Nick asked.

Tyler nodded as he played with the tool bench. Nick smiled. As long as Tyler was happy he was happy.

Looking around the room he noticed how much he spoiled Tyler. He knew that he was going to be in trouble when Tyler was older. He would end up buying something for Tyler every time he went to the store.

But he didn't care. He'd do anything for Tyler. He would give Tyler whatever he wanted.

Tyler ran over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Nick hugged him and kissed the side of his head.

"Let's go get some dinner buddy" Nick said. He stood up with Tyler in his arms and walked out of the playroom. He got Tyler ready and then he got himself ready, then he headed out.

He didn't know where he wanted to go. Then he thought about the new buffet restraunt he been wanting to try. He found the restraunt and stopped to eat.

The restraunt was really good and they had a lot of stuff Tyler would eat. Tyler ate everything that Nick put on his plate, so Nick got him some ice cream.

"Ok buddy. Let's go home and you can play in the playroom" Nick said.

He paid and they headed out. While he was driving he decided to take Tyler to work with him. He enjoyed the extra bonding time.

When he got home he got out and opened the backdoor. He smiled when he saw that Tyler was asleep. He gently unbuckled Tyler and lifted him up.

He carried him inside and pulled his shoes off. He carried him upstairs to his room and put him in his crib. He shut off the light and went to get some sleep himself.

Note: I know it took awhile. This chapter is boring and that's why it took so long.


	13. Chapter 13

Life Moves on

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except Tyler). Everything else belongs to it's original owners.

That night Nick took Tyler into work with him. When he walked into the break room everyone else was in there. Everyone except Grissom.

"Hey Nick. Hi Tyler" Catherine said.

Tyler smiled and waved at her.

Everyone else greeted them. Nick got himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"So, what made you decide to bring him in?" Warrick asked.

Nick shrugged.

"I just felt like it" he said.

Grissom walked in.

"Ok, Warrick you're with me on a murder, suicide. Sara and Catherine, you have a double homicide. Nick, you're solo on a homicide. Brass is waiting for you" Grissom said.

"Ok. Sounds good" Nick said as he took the assignment slip.

"I'll take Tyler" Greg said.

He took Tyler from Nick.

"You know the rules" Nick said.

"Yeah, yeah. No punk rock" Greg said as he left the break room.

Nick laughed and headed out to his crime scene.

When he got there he saw Brass waiting on him.

"What do we go Brass?" he asked.

"Twenty-year old Max Carson. Neighbor found him" Brass said as they walked up to the body.

"David been here yet?" Nick asked.

"No" Brass said.

"It looks like he was pushed down the stairs" Nick said.

He started walking up the stairs. When he reached the top he saw a blood pool.

"Yeah. Whatever happened definitely started up here" he said.

He ventured into all the rooms. While he was in the last room he heard footsteps. Thinking it was Brass he turned around and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Throw your gun down" a man said.

Nick didn't hesitate. He threw his gun to the floor.

"What're you doing here?" the man asked.

"Investigating a homicide. Do you know Max Carson?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I'm the one who killed him and I'm not going to jail for it" the man said.

Before Nick could say anything else the man pulled the trigger. Nick felt a searing pain in his abdomen. He fell to floor. He faintly heard Brass yell his name.

The last thing that went through his mind, before he passed out was Tyler.

Note: what will happen to Nick now? How will Tyler cope?


	14. Chapter 14

Life moves on

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except Tyler). Everything else belongs to it's original owners.

Greg was sitting in the DNA lab with a very fussy Tyler. No matter what he did Tyler wouldn't calm down.

"Dada" Tyler said.

"Dada isn't here right now Tyler. He'll be back later" Greg said.

"Dada!" Tyler screamed.

Greg didn't know what to do. Tyler had been like this for the past twenty minutes.

He got up and went to the break room. He got a bottle from Tyler's diaper bag and gave it to Tyler. Tyler threw the bottle on the floor.

"Dada" he cried.

Catherine ran into the break room.

"Greg come on. We have to go to the hospital" she said.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"Nick got shot at a crime scene. Brass just called me" Catherine said.

"What about Tyler? We need a car seat" Greg said.

"I have one in my Tahoe for when I watch him for Nick. Come on" Catherine said.

They ran out to her Tahoe. Catherine took Tyler from Greg and buckled him into his car seat. Then she got in and started driving.

"Dada!" Tyler screamed on the way to the hospital.

"I think he can sense something's wrong Catherine" Greg said.

"He probably can Greg. Kids can sense things like this" Catherine said.

When they got to the hospital an ambulance pulled up. The medics got a stretcher from the back. It was Nick. He didn't look good.

"Dada!" Tyler yelled as he squirmed in Catherine's arms.

The medic's rushed Nick inside. Catherine and Greg followed them.

"Male, early thirties, gunshot wound to the abdomen" one medic said.

Catherine almost started crying when she saw Nick up close. Nick was pale, his shirt was stained red with blood, and he had an oxygen mask over his face.

"He's lost quite a bit of blood" one medic said.

"We're gonna get some blood in him then prep him for surgery. Let's go!" a doctor ordered.

Nick was rushed away.

"Dada!" Tyler yelled.

Catherine rubbed his back and kissed his forehead.

"He's gonna be ok sweetie" she said.

They went over to the waiting area. The rest of the team started to show up. Tyler was still screaming and crying for Nick. No one was able to calm him.

"He can sense there's something wrong" Grissom said.

Tyler eventually cried himself to sleep. Every so often he'd whimper.

"Do you think Nick will be ok?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. Nick's strong" Warrick said.

After what seemed like an eternity they saw a doctor walking towards them.

"I need the family of Nicholas Stokes" he said.

The team stood up.

"Are you his family?" the doctor asked.

"We're his friends. His parents live in Texas" Catherine said.

"Ok. The bullet didn't hit anything major. Had the bullet been a few inches to the left, it would've hit his liver and he could've died. I am worried about some brain damage due to the blood loss" the doctor said.

"What kind of brain damage?" Warrick asked.

"Most likely memory loss" the doctor said.

"So he's going to be ok?" Sara asked.

"Yes. Right now he's sedated. We're going let him wake up tomorrow afternoon" the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor" Grissom said.

"Can we see him?" Catherine asked.

"You have to wait until tomorrow" the doctor said.

Catherine nodded.

The doctor walked away.

"I'll call his parents" Grissom said.

"I'll take Tyler home with me" Catherine said.

She went out to her Tahoe and buckled Tyler into his car seat. Then she got in and started driving.

She was so happy Nick was going to be ok. Not just because he was her friend, but because Tyler wouldn't lose his daddy.

Nick and Tyler were so close. Plus Tyler had already lost one parent. He couldn't lose another.

When she got home she took Tyler inside and put him in the playpen. Then she went to bed herself. But she couldn't sleep. She kept having nightmares about Nick.

She finally fell into a fitful sleep. She was awoken by Tyler later on.

"Dada" Tyler cried.

Catherine got him from the playpen.

"Dada" Tyler whimpered.

"We'll see dada soon. I promise" Catherine said.

She got him back to sleep and put him in the playpen. Then she went back to bed.

Note: in the next chapter Nick will be awake and Tyler will finally get to see his daddy. But will Nick remember him?


	15. Chapter 15

Life moves on

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except Tyler). Everything else belongs to it's original owners.

The next afternoon Catherine headed to the hospital with Tyler. When she got there she went inside and saw the team and Greg talking to the doctor in the waiting room. She walked over to them.

"Now, the memory loss isn't permanent. It will come back. It's just a matter of when" the doctor said.

"How long could it be?" Warrick asked.

"It could be days, weeks, or months. There's no way to tell" the doctor said.

"How bad is it?" Catherine asked.

"His brain is set back two years" Grissom asked.

"But that means he doesn't remember Tyler" Catherine said.

"Right" Sara said.

"Dada?" Tyler asked hopefully.

"Just be patient with him. Agree with everything he says. If he says he doesn't remember him, then don't push it. " the doctor said.

The team went to Nick's room. Nick was awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Dada!" Tyler yelled excitedly.

Nick looked away at the ceiling and at the team. He smiled a little.

"Uh…does he have me confused with someone else?" he asked.

"He must. This is my nephew. My brother in law kinda looks like you" Catherine said.

"Dada" Tyler said again.

Nick laughed.

"I'd like to have a kid someday" he said.

'If only you knew Nicky' Catherine thought.

Warrick thought it would be best to get Tyler out of the room.

"I'll take him to the cafeteria" Warrick said.

He took Tyler from Catherine.

"Dada" Tyler cried as Warrick walked out of the room.

"Are you in pain?" Sara asked.

"A little. But the doctor gave me pain medication for it" Nick said.

"Do you know what happened?" Grissom asked.

"No. I was hoping someone could tell me" Nick said.

"You were at a crime scene and the suspect was still there. He shot you" Sara said.

"Wow. Talk about bad luck" Nick said.

The team didn't know how to respond to that.

"So when can I get out of here?" Nick said.

"You were shot Nicky. It'll be few days" Catherine said.

"I feel fine" Nick said.

He was starting to doze off

"I'm glad to see you're ok Nick. But I'm gonna head home" Sara said.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow?" Nick asked.

"Yeah" Sara said.

She headed out.

"I have to go to Nick. I have to get my nephew home" Catherine said.

It was so hard to say that last part.

"We'll see you tomorrow Nick" Grissom said.

Nick nodded. He was asleep before the two left the room.

"I can't believe he doesn't even remember Tyler. Tyler's too young to understand" Catherine said.

"I know. But the important thing is that it's not permanent" Grissom said.

Catherine nodded. They went to the cafeteria.

They found Warrick and Tyler.

"Dada?" Tyler asked Catherine when she walked up.

Catherine lifted him into her arms.

"Dada needs to sleep right now sweetie. I'll bring you to visit him soon" Catherine said.

"Dada" Tyler said as he started crying.

Catherine rubbed his back in an attempt to settle him. But she knew it wouldn't work. Tyler only wanted Nick.

"I'm gonna head home guys" Catherine said.

She walked out of the cafeteria and went out to her Tahoe.

She bucked Tyler into his car seat and got in. Tyler started screaming for Nick again. Catherine shut the door and got into the driver's seat. She started driving.

Note: I know. Poor Tyler. But don't worry Nick's memory is coming back very soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Life moves on

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except Tyler). Everything else belongs to it's original owners.

After a week after the accident Nick still had memory loss. The doctor's kept telling the team to be patient. Tyler missed Nick so bad. He wouldn't play or anything. He was staying with Nick's parents.

Catherine was going in to see Nick. When she walked into the room Nick was sitting in the chair by the window.

"Hey Nicky. They let you out of bed?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine where's Tyler?" Nick asked.

Catherine froze in place. She decided to test him.

"Nicky, what year is it?" she asked.

"2003" Nick said.

Catherine smiled. He was back.

"Now, where's Tyler?" Nick asked.

"He's at my house Nick. Your accident caused to you lose two years of your memory and you didn't remember Tyler at all" Catherine said.

"Are you serious? How could I forget my own son? I'm a horrible father" Nick said.

"It's not your fault Nicky. I'm gonna go get Tyler. I'll be back soon" Catherine said.

She left the hospital and hurries back to Nick's house. Once she got there she knocked on the door. Nick's mom answered.

"Nick remembers now. We gotta go to the hospital" Catherine said.

They rushed to the hospital and went to Nick's room. The team was in there.

"Dada!" Tyler yelled.

"Tyler" Nick said as he held his arms out.

Catherine handed Tyler to him.

Tyler buried his face into his Nick's neck and cried.

"Shhhhhh, dada's here buddy. I'm right here" Nick said.

Everyone in the room smiled at the father and son.

Within minutes Tyler was asleep in Nick's arms. Nick sat in the chair rubbing Tyler's back.

"He's missed you so much" Jillian said.

"I feel bad that I didn't remember him. I mean, he's my son" Nick said.

"It's not your fault Nicky. You were shot. You can't help that" Catherine said.

"I must be the worst father in the world not to remember my own son" Nick said.

"Nick! It's not your fault!" Sara said.

"I know but I feel guilty" Nick said.

"Do you know when you're getting outta here?" Warrick asked changing the subject.

"Two days" Nick said happily.

"That's good" Sara said.

"Guys, I'm feeling kind of tired so I'm gonna go to bed" Nick said.

"Ok Nick. We'll come visit you tomorrow" Catherine said.

The team left.

"We're gonna head back to your place Nick. Do you want us to take Tyler?" Jillian asked.

"No. Leave him here" Nick said.

"Ok. We're glad you're better Nick" Jillian said.

"Thanks mom" Nick said.

His parents left. Nick stood up and walked over to the bed. He set Tyler down and covered him with the blanket. Then he got into bed himself.

"Dada" Tyler mumbled sleepily.

"I'm right here buddy" Nick said.

Tyler curled up into his chest. Nick kissed his forehead and put his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

Both father and son slept soundly in each others company.

Note: happy ending for the chapter. In the next chapter Nick goes home and Tyler will not let him out of his sight.


	17. Chapter 17

Life Moves On

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except Tyler). Everything else belongs to it's original owners.

Two days later Nick was going home. He couldn't work for two weeks. His parents had to go back to Texas for work. They wanted to stay but they couldn't.

When Nick got home he and Tyler played in the playroom.

"Baba" Tyler said.

"Ok. You stay here bud. I'll be back" Nick said.

He got up and headed for the door. The second he walked out Tyler started crying.

"No dada!" Tyler cried as he ran over to him.

He latched onto Nick's leg. Nick bent over and lifted him up. It caused his stomach to hurt a little bit but he didn't care.

"It's ok buddy. I was just going to the kitchen" Nick said.

He kissed Tyler's forehead and went to the kitchen. He got a bottle and put juice in it. He gave it to Tyler. Tyler took the bottle.

Nick kind of expected separation anxiety. The whole situation had upset Tyler.

Nick felt bad. He felt like it was all his fault. Even though everyone told him it wasn't, Nick felt like it was. He could've been more careful at the crime scene.

"Daddy's sorry buddy" Nick said.

Tyler just smiled at him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Nick smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you buddy" he said.

He went back to the playroom.

Tyler was ok until bedtime. After Nick read him his story he put Tyler in his crib.

"No" Tyler said holding his arms out.

"Ok buddy. You can sleep in dada's room tonight" Nick said.

He lifted Tyler up and grabbed his bear. He carried him to his room. He set him on the bed and covered him with the blanket.

"Dada will be right back" he said.

He continued into the bathroom and got ready for bed. When he walked back out he saw Tyler sound asleep on his bed. He laid down, careful not to wake Tyler. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He was waken up Tyler later on. Tyler was inconsolable. Nick tried everything to get him to calm down. He didn't know what was wrong and it was scaring him. Tyler had never been like this before.

"Calm down buddy. Dada's here" Nick said as he paced the room and rubbed Tyler's back.

After an hour of crying Tyler still hadn't calmed down. Nick was at a loss of what to do. Then he got an idea.

He went into the bathroom and looked through the medicine cabinet. He found the thermometer and figured out how to work it. He slid it into Tyler's ear. When it beeped he pulled it out.

The temperature was 101. Nick didn't know what to do. Tyler had never been sick before. He decided to call Catherine and ask her what to do. He went back to his bedroom and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed Catherine's number. He sighed in relief when Catherine answered her phone.

"Catherine, I need your help. Tyler has a temperature of 101. I don't know what to do" Nick said.

"Ok Nick. The first thing you need to do is calm down. You're not going to help him by freaking out" Catherine said.

"Ok. Do I give him medicine?" Nick asked.

"No. He's too young to have medicine. Make sure he has plenty of rest and drinks plenty of fluids. If he's got a stuffy nose you can use a humidifier. If you don't have one I can give you the one I have. Warm baths will help too" Catherine said.

"That's it? He's screaming and crying Cath. I can't help him and it's breaking my heart" Nick said.

"Nick, everything I just told you will help him. Trust me" Catherine said.

"Thanks Cath" Nick said.

"No problem Nicky. I'll bring the humidifier later" Catherine said.

"Thanks" Nick said.

He hung up and set the phone down.

"Ok buddy, let's get some sleep" he said.

He laid down on the bed and settled Tyler on his chest. That would always calm Tyler. Usually the beating of Nick's heat would lull him to sleep.

Tyler cries died down to whimpers and they died down to nothing. He was asleep. Nick sighed. He hated that Tyler was sick. He didn't want Tyler to be hurt at all.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

Note: Poor Tyler. How will Nick handle this?


	18. Chapter 18

Life Moves On

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except Tyler). Everything else belongs to it's original owners.

Nick was woken up by Tyler's coughing. Tyler woke up as well.

"Let's go get some water buddy" Nick said.

He got up and went to the kitchen. He put water in a bottle and gave it to Tyler. Tyler took a sip from the bottle and the coughing stopped. Then he laid his head on Nick's shoulder and cried softly.

"I know you don't feel good buddy" Nick said.

He kissed Tyler's forehead. He went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Tyler laid his head on his chest.

"Want your paci buddy?" Nick asked.

Tyler nodded.

Nick grabbed Tyler's pacifier off the coffee table and put it in Tyler's mouth. There was a knock at the door. Nick sighed and got up. He answered the door.

It was Catherine.

"Hey Cath" Nick said.

"Hey Nicky. I brought the humidifier" Catherine said.

"Thanks Cath" Nick said.

"Do you need help to set it up?" Catherine asked.

"I can figure it out" Nick said.

"You can give him chicken soup. That'll help him too" Catherine said.

"Thanks Cath. Seeing him like this is killing me" Nick said.

"We as parents don't like to see our kids suffering Nicky" Catherine said.

"Should I take him to the doctor?" Nick asked.

"You can. Just to be on the safe side" Catherine said.

"Ok. Thanks again" Nick said.

"No problem Nicky. Feel better Tyler" Catherine said.

Nick shut the door and went to the living room. He laid Tyler on the couch and covered him with a blanket. He turned the TV on and put on a cartoon.

He sat down in the recliner chair and looked at the directions to the humidifier. He figured out how to work and decided to use it later.

"Dada" Tyler said.

"Yeah buddy?" Nick asked.

"Ba" Tyler said.

Nick knew what he meant. He wanted his bear.

"Ok buddy. Let's go get it" Nick said.

He lifted Tyler up and carried him upstairs to his room. He got the bear from his bed and gave it to Tyler. Tyler wrapped his arms around it. Nick carried him downstairs to the living room and set him on the couch. He covered him up again.

He sat down next to him on the couch. He grabbed his pacifier and gave it to him again. Tyler rubbed his eyes and curled up on his side. Nick sighed. He hated to see his little guy suffering. When Tyler fell asleep Nick got up and grabbed his cell phone.

He called the doctor's office and set up an appointment for Tyler for the next day. Then he went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Then he went back to the living room and sat down to watch TV.

Note: thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I am thinking of going a few more chapters with this story and making another where Tyler is four.


	19. Chapter 19

Life Moves On

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except Tyler). Everything else belongs to it's original owners.

The next day Nick took Tyler to the doctor's. Tyler was very irritable, he was stuffed up, he was coughing a lot, and he couldn't keep food down to well.

Nick felt so bad for him. He couldn't help him at all. A nurse stepped out and called Tyler's name. Nick stood up and followed the nurse. She led them to a room.

"Ok Mr. Stokes, let me take Tyler's temperature" the nurse said.

Nick set Tyler on the exam table. The nurse took his temperature.

"Ok. 101.1" she said.

She wrote it down on a clipboard.

"Have you noticed anything unusual?" she asked.

"His coughs are kinda nasty sounding. That kinda worries me" Nick said.

The nurse wrote that on a clipboard.

"The doctor will be in shortly" she said.

She walked out. Nick lifted Tyler up and sat down in the chair. He rubbed Tyler's back.

"Ba" Tyler whimpered.

"Your bear is in the car buddy" Nick said.

Tyler rubbed his eyes.

"I know you're tired bud. We'll go home soon" Nick said.

The door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Hi Mr. Stokes. Hi Tyler" she said.

"Hi" Nick said.

"It says here that Tyler has a temperature of 101.1 and has a nasty cough" the doctor said as she read the clipboard.

"Yeah. He can't keep food down, he's irritable, and he's stuffed up" Nick said.

"That sounds like the flu. It is cold and flu season so that's normal for kids his age" the doctor said.

She lifted Tyler up and set him on the exam table.

"Dada" Tyler cried reaching for Nick.

Nick stood up and stood closer to the exam table. Tyler calmed down right away. The doctor listened to Tyler's chest and back, she looked at his throat, and she looked at his ears.

"Yeah. He has the flu. He doesn't have an ear infection so that's a good sign" the doctor said.

"What can I do for him? My friend told me some things I can do" Nick said.

"Well, just make sure he gets rest and drinks plenty of fluid. Even though he can't keep food down he still needs to eat. He can soup. That's good for the stomach. Keep him inside for the remainder of the time he's sick. When he gets better and you go out, bundle him up" the doctor said.

"Will do. Thank you" Nick said.

He lifted Tyler up and walked out of the room. He went to the waiting room and paid for the appointment. Then he went out to the Tahoe and buckled Tyler into his car seat.

"Ba" Tyler said reaching for his bear.

Nick grabbed his bear and gave it to him. He shut the door and got into the driver's seat. He started driving.

When he got home Tyler was asleep. Nick carried him inside and laid him on the couch. He covered him with a blanket. Then he went to the kitchen and looked in the cupboards for some soup he could feed Tyler later. He finally found some and set it on the counter to make later.

He went to the living room and sat down in the reclining chair and turned the TV on. He watched TV for awhile.

Tyler soon woke up and started crying. Nick went over and lifted him up.

"It's ok buddy. Dada's gonna make you some soup" Nick said.

He went to the kitchen and set Tyler on the counter. He made the soup and went to the dining room. He tried to feed Tyler the soup but Tyler wouldn't eat it.

"Come on buddy. It'll help you feel better" Nick said.

"No!" Tyler yelled.

He hit the spoon, causing it to fly across the room.

"Ok. We'll try again when you're hungry" Nick said.

He lifted Tyler up and carried him to the living room. He sat down in the recliner chair. Tyler fell asleep on his chest immediately.

Nick ended up falling asleep as well.

Note: poor Tyler. Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
